X-Men (Earth-51518)
Along with rescuing Cypher, Cyclops was captured and taken to the X-Men's secret underground hideout. X-Man Emma Frost, Magneto's wife, was able to connect to the mind of psychic mutant Jean Grey, who was being held in the lab of Doctor Nemesis, assistant to Apocalypse servant Dark Beast. From Jean Grey's mind, Frost learned of the existence of the Legacy Virus and alerted the other X-Men of this. The X-Men decided to go the Human Communal Village where the virus was and retrieve it so the humans or anyone else with malicious intentions couldn't use it. However, Baron Apocalypse was already aware of the virus' existence and sent his Elite Mutant Force and Horsemen to attack the village. The Force and Horsemen arrived before the X-Men did, and the two groups fought one another for the virus. As the fight appear to be going the X-Men's way, Apocalypse suddenly appeared and beat the X-Men back. He stated his intention of releasing the virus to see who was truly fit to survive. As the virus quickly some mutants, X-Men Iceman chose to freeze the entire area including Apocalypse to keep the virus contained. Elsewhere, the X-Men Weapon X and Burner and Prelate Cyclops went to Dark Beast's lab in search of Jean Grey in order to rescue her. They were confronted by Cyclops' brother Prelate Havok, who Cyclops convinced to join their cause. Back at the Human Communal Village, Apocalypse broke free from the ice but soon discovered that he was slowly dying from the Legacy Virus and thus unworthy. This caused his own Horsemen to turn against him and help the X-Men finally kill him. Unfortunately, Magneto was also infected by the virus and had to be killed by Frost before his mutant magnetic powers went out of control. Angry over the loss of her husband, Frost read the mind of Dr. Corbeau to learn who created the virus: Doctor Nemesis. The X-Men find Nemesis and confront him. Nemesis revealed that it was his goal to overthrow the ruler of Battleworld, God-Emperor Doom, and prove mutants were the fittest species. He also attempted to convince the X-Men as well as every inhabitant of the domain to join him. The X-Men refused and attacked Nemesis. Nemesis proved to be a difficult foe as he had absorbed the powers of over 300 mutants. As the X-Men fought Nemesis, Frost and Blink went to Dark Beast's lab to find a cure for the Legacy Virus but ended up finding Weapon X and a lobotomized Jean Grey. Sinister had earlier lobotomized Grey from fear of her powers, but he agreed to help Frost transplant a piece of her own brain to repair Jean's. After the surgery, Jean Grey awakened as the Phoenix Force and destroyed Nemesis. She then used his liquefied remains to not only cure the virus but remove the X-Gene from everyone in the domain so that everyone became ordinary humans. | Equipment = Magneto's Helmet | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}